Omni-Overload
Omni-Overload is the 11th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the first episode of the second season it will premiere November 9th 2012. 'Plot' The episode begins at Julies house. Ben: Julie this isn't right you can't go to Hong Kong. Julie: Ben im going to Hong Kong with my family so I can play in the Tennis Touranments they host it could really be my big break what do you think Gwen. Gwen: Julie I have no say and neither does Ben, if this is what you want then know one can stop you. Kevin: Tennis (sigh) its really not my cup of tea. Julie: Where going tonight, my parents and I are staying with family until we can find a place and I will have my first match as soon as possible. Rook: Wow this Earth sport Tennis seems to be quite interesting. Ben: Tonight are you serious Julie come on what about us. Julie: Tonight is all we could get Ben im sorry that I can't stay longer im sorry. Ben: Whatever im going to Mr Smoothy. Gwen: Ben wait we will see you tonight before you go ok come on guys. MR SMOOTHY Ben: Look Gwen I don't wanna talk about ok she can do what she wants. Gwen: Come on Ben this is hard for Julie as well. Ben: Sure whatever. A bang was suddenly heard by the group. They soon ran down the back of Mr Smoothy to see a Vaxasuarian (Humungousaur's species) Ben: Whoa a Humungousaur. Rook: A Vaxasaurian is very rare for this part of the Universe. The Vaxasaurian then looked at Ben and soon turned into Albedo. Ben: Albedo I should've known. Albedo: Ben Tennyson im here for the Omnitrix give it to me or you will die terribly. Kevin: Well thats pretty straight forward. Ben: So my evil twin sister has returned. Albedo: Insult all you want give me the Omnitrix now. Ben: Why you can turn into aliens at will. Albedo: Only for a limited time since your meddling Ben: Fine then its time for Rath. Ben then turned into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Oh man I wanted Mega not miniscule. Albedo: Bring it hero. Albedo turned into Negative Brainstorm. N-Brainstorm: Haha you foolish speck you think you can defeat me. Echo Echo: Well yeah I was but thanks for ruining the surprise. Echo Echo latched onto Brainstorm and sonic blasted his brain. A green light brightened from the Omnitrix and it soon exploded. Gwen: Ben no are you ok. Rook: Best we help. Kevin: If i were you blue I wouldn't do that a battle of Omnitrix aliens is not the place to be Ben can do it. Ben: Ow that hurt what was that. Albedo: You fool you don't even know how to use that thing give it to me now. Ben: Yeah no. Ben pushed down the Omnitrix but it didn't work. Ben: Whats going on. The Omnitrix then turned him into Echo Echo again. Echo Echo: What is wrong with this thing. He then changed into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg can I get any smaller. He then changed to Grey Matter. Grey Matter: What oh come on. He then changed Nanomech. Nanomech: Oh man. He then changed into Articguana. Articguana: Finally something I can use. Albedo: A Merlinisapien will do against your frozen fish. Albedo then turned into ChamAlien. Articguana: Blasted him freezing him. Articguana then changed into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: Now this is getting out of hand the freak can't stop this guy. ChamAlien broke free. N-ChamAlien: This wont stand give me the omnitrix now Ben Tennyson. Ben then changed into Wildmutt then Wildvine then XLR8. XLR8: hold up watch just pick the right alien for once whats wrong with you. N-ChamAlien: I will match speed with speed. He then turned into Fasttrack. XLR8: Bring it on. XLR8 and Fasttrack ran at high speed around the city fighting and smashing into buildings. Gwen: This has gone on long enough. Azmuth: I couldn't agree more. Gwen: Azmuth how come your here. Azmuth: I could sense the negative and positive feedback from the Omnitrix half a galaxy away. XLR8 then turned into Swampfire. He blasted fire at Fasttrack and knocked him into a wall at Mr Smoothy. N-Fasttrack: Thats the last straw. Ben and Albedo then turned back. Ben: It finally stopped it feels good to be human. Gwen: Ben are you ok. Kevin: Did it stop. Ben: Yeah I think so. Albedo: What happened I didn't want to turn back. Azmuth: That was me my former assistant. Albedo: Azmuth you old kook. Ben: Azmuth did you fix it. Azmuth: Yes Benjamin I expelled all the negative energy thet was released by Albedo. Ben: What. Azmuth: (Sigh) Ok let me explain because Albedo and you are positive and negative the Omnitrix could not process the differential forces and overloaded. Ben: Oh now I think I probably get it. Albedo: Another time Tennyson. Ben: I don't think so. Ben pressed down the Omnitrix and turned into Spitter. Spitter: Whoa whats this thing. Azmuth: You have just transformed into a Sphereoid from the planet Scalpasc it posseses the ability to spit acit or high pressures of gooey spit from its mouth. Spitter: Cool I think I will call this one Spitter oh yeah that fits. Albedo: What is this. Spitter let loose a blast of Spit which threw Albedo in the air he then turned into Negative Jetray and flew off. Ben then turned back. Ben: Awesome but how did that get in my playlist. Azmuth: Too repair the Omnitrix I had to reset it don't worry you shall retain all your transformations plus a few new ones because of your good fighting today Ben Tennyson keep up the good work. He then teleported away. Ben: Wow what a day. Kevin: Actually its night now. Gwen: Julie. Ben: Oh no lets go. BELLWOOD AIRPORT Julie was waiting near her boarding area when Ben and co ran in. Gwen: We made it. Julie: Your here I thought you weren't coming. Ben: Of course we were. Julie: Ben im so sorry. Ben: I understand you gotta do what you gotta do don't worry I will be fine remember all the times I left our dates for a mission well that what your doing and its fine good luck. Julie: Ben I love you so much. Ben: I love you to. Ben and Julie hugged and then kissed one last time. Julie: Ben I will not be back for along time possibly years I don't want you to wait move on I want you to be happy. Ben: But Julie I can't. Julie kissed Ben on the cheek and walked to her parents. Julie: Gwen thanks for being my best friend, Kevin thanks for showing up and Rook nice to meet you for the first time today. Mrs Yamamoto: So this is Ben Tennyson can I have your autograph. Julie: Mom no please not here. Mr Yamamoto: Meh please your not so great just a spoiled teenager. Julies parents got on the plane. Ben: I see your dad still doesn't approve of me. julie: Haha yeah well I gotta go Ben think about what I said I love you see ya later everyone. Ben: I...I love you to. Julie got on the plane and the doors closed. Gwen: Come on Ben lets go to Mr Smoothies. Ben: No im just gonna go home bye guys. Rook: What is wrong with Ben. Kevin: He's upset about his girl leaving. Gwen: Its much more then that Kevin come on lets go. THE END.................... 'Major Events'Edit *Albedo returns. *Azmuth returns. *Spitter makes his debut (for 16 year old Ben). *Wildvine makes his first re-appearance. *Swampfire makes his first re-appearance. *Grey Matter makes his first re-appearance. *Nanomech makes his first re-appearance. *Julie leaves for Hong Kong. *Ben and julie Break-up. 'Characters'Edit *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Azmuth *Julie Yamamoto *Mr Yamamoto *Mrs Yamamoto 'Villains'Edit *Albedo 'Aliens Used by Ben'Edit *Echo Echo (x2) *Jury Rigg *Grey Matter (First re-appearance) *Nanomech (First re-appearance) *Articguana *Ghostfreak *Wildvine (First re-appearance)(Cameo) *Wildmutt (Cameo) *XLR8 *Swampfire (First re-appearance) *Spitter (Debut) 'Aliens Used by Albedo'Edit *Humungousaur (Negative) *Brainstorm (Negative) *ChamAlien (Negative) *Fasttrack (Negative) *Jetray (Negative) 'Trivia'Edit *This is the first episode of the second season. *Azmuth has confirmed in this episode that if Ben (Positive) and Albedo (Negative) touch Ben's Omnitrix will malfunction until the negative source is expelled. *Albedo is found to be Negative to the Omnitrix and therefore it malfunctions. *Julie leaves the series in this episode. *Ben tells Julie he loves her for the second and last time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil